Sailor Moon: FOTM: The Two Worlds
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Part two to FOTM. Takes place right where the first one left off. The Fellowship is assembled, but another comes in...to hunt the Phoenix.
1. Prologued Recap on Former Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or six of the Deadly Seven, but I do own the characters I've created, the Fellowship, except for Phoenix Blade he was an Original by SullieMike23.**

**This is Part two of my FOTM trilogy, and takes place where the first story left off.

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon: FOTM: The Two Worlds

* * *

**

**Prologue

* * *

**

_Like all warriors, when the child is born, he was inspected._

_If he had been sickly or misshapen, he would be cast aside or discarded for dead, like the Spartans when they were born._

_In the time they could stand, they would be baptized in the fire of combat._

…_Taught never to retreat…_

…_Never to surrender…_

_Taught that death on the battlefield or for their kingdom was the greatest honor and glory they could achieve in their lives._

_But no warriors stood as greatly or defiantly in the face of defeat than the Fellowship of the Moon._

_The Fellowship descended from the finest families of soldiers, warriors, or fighters the world never knew existed._

_Keepers of peace, soldiers of Justice, and the protectors of the Silver Millennium._

_The Fellowship of the Moon_

_Aside from the Spartans, they were the finest soldiers the worlds ever knew existed._

_And this…is the continuation of their crusade…

* * *

_

**World Zero**

In a strange room that looked like it belonged to a Science Fiction movie, littered with computers and monitors overlooking Earth, the mysterious figure who spoke with Naminé and the hooded stranger, watched the surveillance videos with each of the Knights on each screen. All the knights were assembled as he realized his greatest hope. He stood up and turned to the only source of light in the room, revealing what he looked like.

He was dressed in a black sorcerer's gown, but had a red top with a strange cross like symbol on his chest, a red cape with a black collar. He looked to be a man around his forties, but it was not certain, considering his face was completely covered in a red cloth, except for his mouth and right eye, which were shrouded in darkness, and held together with a black leather belt. His eye showed to be of a golden yellow color, though it was the eye of a kind man of some sort.

He then spoke up in a voice that sounded a lot like the actor Christopher Lee as he looked at the monitors in the light. The monitors, showing the now assembled six members of the Fellowship, "The Fellowship is assembled, and the time is nearing."

He then looked at the other monitors, showing the Deadly Generals. "And now that the heroes are all assembled…'Ansem's' first creation will no doubt come into the fold of all this to wring in the chaos." He then shook his head in shame, knowing what would happen, "He will come…whether Ansem will want him to or not. He cannot be controlled by anyone but his own desire, joy…and hatred beyond anything."

He then turned to Phoenix Blade and Sailor Mercury, "And the question is…how will the two of you fight this foe? With your hatred from his betrayal to the Dark Side…or with your friendship with him…and your love for each other?"

* * *

**Within the Shadows **

* * *

A figure roamed in the shadows, looking through a mysterious black flame in the center of the dark abyss. What was in the flame were images of the Fellowship: but most specifically, of Phoenix Blade. 

...and surprisingly, of those of the Sailor Scouts, and of Mercury.

The strange figure walked out of the shadows and appeared as a nineteen year old boy. He was slim but slender built muscular, pale skin, wearing a tight black leather battle uniform, composed of belted black pants with kneeguards and a black shawl around his waist, a black tank top with a black left sleeve, having a shoulder armor guard, a deadly sharp black gauntlet on his left hand, but his right sleeve was not seen as it exposed a tanned arm with a black gauntlet and armband. He had white hair that was swept over to his right side, and had a yellow animal eye resembling a cat, filled with a darkness the likes of which would make a man's blood run cold.

He reached towards Mercury with a tanned hand, with black leather belts strapped around it, and a few iron pieces bolted into the hand to make some kind of makeshift glove. And then out of the darkness, an evil grin opened up as a blood red eye opened and looked at Mercury...and then at Phoenix Blade.

He growled in a menacing voice voice, "Soon, Aragon...the one thing that I wanted...the one thing my heart desired...will be mine."

He then swatted the flame away, and turned back to the darkness, were a set of four eyes from four individuals stood in the darkness looking at him; three of them being yellow, while the first pair were red. The white haired one sneered, "Come! I think it's time…we took a vacation in Tokyo."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Haunted House Barrage; a Fleeting Kiss**


	2. First Blind Date

**Sailor Moon: FOTM; The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Blind Date; According to Plan

* * *

****Day 5**

Aaron was getting up from his bed, stretching out the kinks from his neck. He was overlooking his room, and saw his little sister, sleeping next to him, in her own blanket. He sighed and smirked at this little quirk, 'Even if she grows up, she still likes to sneak in my bed like this.' His face then grimaced as he looked at her; just yesterday, the Heartless were going after her, now that they figured she was a prime target for being a Princess of Heart. He sighed in sadness at this turn of events, "Things are going to get pretty hard for us, Sarah. It's just hard to believe you might be one of the girls the Generals are after."

He then gently brushed a lock of her raven hair out of her face as she stirred a little. He sighed, "Things are going to get more difficult if you're involved in this."

It was then that he turned his eyes around the room and saw another embarrassing moment, Frey sleeping sounding, but sounding like he was making out with a pretty girl. He sighed in exhaustion, "And he'll probably never change, being a skirt chaser."

It was then that he noticed Ceros, sitting near the edge of the bed, in his true form. He got out of bed as he walked over to his feline friend, and sat down next to him, with him not even flinching in his presence. Ceros turned to him and asked, "I hope I didn't wake you up, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head as he said, "Nah, I just woke up on my own initiative." He then uneasily asked, "So…now that the Fellowship are together….things aren't going to be easy anymore, will they?"

Ceros nodded, "Now that we've found the Gemini Rangers…"

Aaron nodded as he answered, "Domon and Phumika.", he shook his head lightly, "…I'm still getting over the fact that Phumi was a Phumika." He looked at Ceros and asked, "Was she a 'she' back then?"

Ceros nodded, "Yep, she was the first female knight to ever sit at the table with you guys." He then grimaced, "…How I found out involved walking in on her in the bath when no one else was there."

Aaron smirked at that, but then asked, "So…what was with the freaky serious face on your face a while ago."

Ceros grimaced as he answered, "So far only five of the Deadly Seven have shown themselves…", he grimaced as he said, "…now only Sloth….and Wrath remain."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at his furry friend's voice as it filled with dread for the one called Wrath. Just then, the two boys heard Frey talking in his sleep, "Neheheheheh, don't touch me there…"

The two just grimaced and shook their heads in disgust at this, both thinking only one thing together, 'What a perv…'

* * *

**Girls Room

* * *

**

Ami was fast asleep in her bed, curled up with Luna sleeping on her. Luna thought it would be best to sleep with Ami, considering she wouldn't get crushed by Serena and Rini. It wasn't clear on what she was dreaming, but whatever it was, she let a small smile come on to her face. She unconsciously grabbed on to one of the pillows and seemed to embrace it…and nuzzle her face to it, as if she was nuzzling on to another face affectionately.

"Oh, she's got it bad alright.", Mina smirked, fully dressed. But right now, she was working on a certain plan; a plan covered in steps and doodles of both Ami and Aaron, in romantic situations. It was something that she had worked on seriously and tiresome for Ami. But now, with the little help of Pheromone Boy from last night, Operation: AMI AND AARON, TOGTHER was completed.

Mina snickered as she chuckled and looked at Ami's sleeping form, "I solemnly swear with this plan, Ami…Aaron will be yours."

* * *

**Later that Day

* * *

**

The location was the high hill plaza of Kyoto, and Aaron and Domon were both standing there in waiting. Domon was dressed in a white T-shirt, red vest, a black and red watch on his left wrist, a pair of blue jeans, and red and white shoes, as well as his sunglasses.

Aaron was just leaning on one of the light poles and dressed just as nice. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with his casual red jacket tied around his waist, a pair of blue Levi jeans, and a pair of red and yellow Nike sneakers. This morning, he and Domon had gotten a strange invitation from the girls, saying about a nice day out together. Aaron wasn't too sure about this at all; in fact something about it just seemed downright sneaky.

"Where are they?", Aaron asked himself as he looked at the invitation, that came with movie tickets, "They said to meet up here, but so far they're a no show."

Domon just stood there, listening for various footsteps, just merely stood there, and said, "Don't worry, Aaron. As a wise philosopher once said, 'All things come to those who wait'."

Aaron sighed, "Obviously this philosopher didn't meet many girls.", he looked at his watch as he grumbled, "Because if he did, he'd know girls take a while to get ready for these things."

Ceros, who snuck into Aaron's jacket, poked up from his inside pocket. He wanted to make sure that the two weren't attacked or anything, considering the Heartless and Nobodies were going to attack them in full force now. But then Ceros thought about the strange date going on today, '_Sigh_…Aaron's got a date with Princess Ami today, and I can't do a thing about it.'

Aaron just sighed as he looked at the ticket, "Well, at least I wanted to see this movie though."

Domon looked confused as he asked, "You _wanted_ to see The Hills Have Eyes 2?"

Aaron shrugged, "I enjoy a good horror movie sometimes, don't you?" Aaron wanted to get to know Domon a little more than most should have. Considering how protective his sister was, none of the guys had the chance to even talk to him. Despite the fact that he showed that he could defend himself, Phumika was…maybe even more so, protective of him.

Aaron sighed, but then Domon spoke up as he felt his ears twitch, slightly, "They're here." Aaron turned to his friend and asked, "How did you…?" Before he finished asking, he remembered how he knew and shrugged "Oh, never mind."

"Aaron!"

"Big Bro! Domon!"

The two boys turned around and both the boys turned around to see their 'dates'. Aaron was the one to state, "You know you two are a little….?" He stopped in his tracks as he saw Ami. His jaw nearly hit the ground and retracted back again as he saw what Ami was wearing. She was wearing black boots that ended below her knees, a blue dress that ended above her knees, a blue shirt, a white cotton jacket, with a blue choker around her neck. But the thing that got Aaron stunned…was the fact that Ami was wearing makeup.

Ami smiled at him and shyly said, "I'm sorry, Aaron…I wanted to make sure I looked my best today."

Aaron just nodded, "Um…Okay." Ceros on the other hand, just hid in Aaron's jacket but screamed in his head, 'WWHAAAAAAAAAA? SHE'S PULLED OUT THE BIG GUNS, AND WEARIN' A REALLY CUTE OUTFIT HERE!'

Sarah gingerly walked to Domon, and stood next to him. Today, she was wearing a vertically striped white-green shirt, a blue shirt that ended at her ankles, black and white sneakers. She whispered, "This is going as just planned, Domon."

Domon was a little unsure about the whole thing, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, "Yep, it's just like we all went last night with the plan."

* * *

_"What?", Ami nearly shouted in surprise. Mina nodded, who was accompanied by Frey, who was smiling, Sarah, and everyone else in there who wanted to help. It seemed that the two were working together on this one little relationship plan for Ami and Aaron. Ever since the beach, the friends had been working on it for a while._

_Mina nodded, "That's right, Ami. Me and Frey have been working on Operation: Ami and Aaron Together."_

_Frey nodded as he went on to the details, "Yep, now the first step is…"_

_"Wait!", Ami shouted, holding her hands defensively as she explained, "I know what you're trying to do is to help me out and all. But I have to approach this on my terms and in my way."_

_Frey shook his head, "And when will that be? When you're both eighty-seven and you die a few seconds later after you tell each other?" Frey suddenly was drop-kicked to the ground by Serena, who shouted, "When will you button it?" Frey shouted, "How about when you ditch the Meatball look?" it was then that the two got into another one of their goofy fights, with everyone sweat dropping._

_However, Phumika was cheering on the fight, "Yeah! Come on, let's see the Chair!"_

_Ami sighed, "I just feel that I shouldn't rush this. If I do…well, I don't want to ruin what we have."_

_It was then that Sarah stepped up, and took Ami's hands into hers. She then gave her a puppy dog look as she stated, "Ami, please…don't do it for yourself, do it for Aaron as well. For his sake as well as yours, please…please…listen to the plan. And maybe, just maybe, you two can be happy to be together."_

_Ami wanted to turn away from this; she wanted to do this her way. But she just couldn't say 'No' to Sarah, because she didn't want to make her or anyone sad for that matter. Plus, the Puppy-Dog look wasn't helping with her resolve. She sighed in defeat as she admitted defeat, "I'll do it."_

_Everyone cheered, including Frey and Mina, who gave each other a High Five, "WE GOT HER!" Frey cheered on success, "No matter what the situation, nothing beats anyone than a cute girl with an adorable pleading face." Mina nodded, "Yeah, with Sarah on our side, we can make Ami do anything we want!"_

_Sarah sighed, as did Ami as the two replied, "You know we can hear you."_

_Afterward they went on with the plan; the first step was Frey's turn as he stated that clothing made the woman. He called the first step in Datin 101: The Look as Hot as you can Plan._

_Ami looked at them confused and asked, "How does that help?"_

_Frey stated, "It's simple…", and with that, he and an unwilling Hotaru acted the plan out. Frey was on one side, playing Aaron, while Hotaru, played her. Frey, looking as dashy and debonair as he could, said, "All this for your date with me? You're prettier than ever today, Ami!"_

_Hotaru groaned, but then put up a front as she ran over to Frey, "Aaron, that makes me so happy!"_

* * *

"Hey…", Aaron started, nearly startling Ami, back from her daydream. She shook her head as she asked, "Is something wrong?" Aaron merely shook his head; he was actually surprised to see Ami dressed like this. Ami gulped innerly, 'This is it, Ami. Get ready to run in his arms.'

"Well, why are you dressed like that?", Aaron asked. After hearing that, Domon and Phumika face vaulted to the ground. Ami was a little confused by that reply as he went on, "I mean, isn't that too much to just see a movie?" Before she could find an answer for that, he merely shrugged, "Oh, well, let's get a move on." And with that, he, two frustrated younger teens, and an exasperated Ami, moved on.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later

* * *

**

The four had been walking down the sidewalk into town to get to the movie theater. Domon and Sarah had been talking nonstop; this got a smile to Aaron. In all his life, he had never seen this happy, but only when it was just him and her. Now she had friends, fraternal twins; one bossy, violent, and a girl. The other was a boy, though blind could see the world in so many ways, and that actually made her happy.

Ami was still a little nervous about what was to happen next. Seeing that the Dress As Hot As You Can Plan, didn't work, she was forced to go into the next part of it. It was then that she spotted Phumika, who was dressed in an overcoat, sunglasses, and hat, to give her the signal in the nearby alleyway. Phumika disappeared as Ami stopped, causing Aaron and the other couple to stop for her.

Aaron asked, "Is something wrong, Ami?"

She shook her head and pointed to the alleyway, "Well, we'll get there sooner if we take this way."

Aaron looked down the alleyway and saw it led to a section of town. He then thought about it; however, Sarah was squeezing Domon's sleeve as she mumbled, "Come on, Big Bro, take the bait!" Domon groaned, "Sarah…" she looked to him and asked, "Yes, Domon? What is it?" He then pointed at his arm while looking straight ahead, "…Could you let go of my arm…you're kind of crushing it."

She looked down and saw that she was, and blushed from embarrassment, "OH, sorry.", and immediately let go, but not before rubbing it to help him feel better.

Aaron then shrugged, "Okay, let's try it then.", and with that, they all went down the alley.

Phumika watched then go down and into a crowded area; she didn't even know Ami or Aaron that long. Heck her brother didn't even know either teens for that long. But there was one person they knew long enough and that was Sarah. And if this was to help out a friend's relative, then so be it, and she followed them in preparation for the next step of the plan.

When the four teens had reached the area, it was pretty crowded. There were couples and teens walking, talking, eating together, and they were all holding each other. This sure made things hard to get through, even for Aaron as he stated, "Yeesh, it's crowded." He then turned to everyone and stated, "Okay, nobody try to get lost here."

Sarah held onto Domon's arm as she confidently stated, "Don't worry, Domon. Today, I'll make sure you…"

"Look out for those two in front of you.", Domon suddenly said as he pulled Sarah into him. It was then that she noticed a couple walking right in front of them. She sighed at that, but then turned to see how close she and Domon were. She didn't really notice it for a while, but even though they were friends, she really did kind of saw him to be pretty cute.

She stopped herself, as did Domon as the two broke apart as he said, "I…I'm sorry about that." She nodded, blushing a little, "Yeah, I'm…I'm sorry too."

The two little teens were off in their own world, while Ami looked to Aaron as she calmly tried to get her brain in order. The next part of the plan got her nervous, but she had to do it. She looked around, but it was ideal for the next part, 'Okay, I guess…it's time for the Heartbeat Cling Plan to commence.'

* * *

_The plan was simple: all Ami had to do was trip and fall, and in the last minute, Aaron would catch her. In this sense, it would create sort of a heroic feel in the romantic sense. _

_The plan was played out with Mina running in place, acting out as a visual. She nervously said, "I...I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep up in this crowd." And then, on imaginary air, Mina tripped as she looked distress, "Aaaah, I'm falling!"_

_And to emphasize the last part, Frey ran into the scene, and scooped her up in his arms. Flashing a dashing smile, he asked, "Are you all right?" And as if it was answered, he carried her around the room, "Just hold on tightly." _

_Mina, still in character, smiled brightly, "Aaron, this is so cool."_

_And with that, the two bowed in response, as everyone raised an eye brow or remained quiet. It was then that Mina asked, "What do you guys think?"_

* * *

Ami couldn't help but remember that and giggle at the silliness of it. Phumika, who was watching from a while ago, groaned, "She's not gonna trip." She then got a devilish grin on her face as she looked at Ami, "Guess I'm gonna have to nudge it along." And with that, she charged straight in and suddenly, but lightly, pushed Ami.

Ami was on her way of falling; and prayed that this plan would work. Now was his chance; now he was gonna have to catch her. Just at the last minute, Ami was caught as she grabbed on to them. She was sure it was Aaron, but was surprised on how he felt from before on the bike, 'Aaron's body feels surprisingly cold…', but then she began to wonder as she opened her eyes, '…and….hard?'

It was then that she got a good look as to what had caught her. it wasn't Aaron as she had hoped for, but instead just a clown statue. "Hey!", Aaron called out to Ami, "I like burgers and fries too, but I think we better hurry up to the movie." Ami just slunked in her shoulders as she realized this didn't work either. As she caught up to them, Sarah and Domon both sighed as they thought the same thing, 'I guess we're just gonna have to go with the movie part of the plan.'

* * *

**Movie Theater

* * *

**

They had gotten to their destination; the movie, The Hills Have Eyes 2, was about to start. Aaron and Ami were sitting together in one row, but Domon and Sarah were sitting behind them. The two wanted to keep their distance; they had to in order for this part of the plan to work.

Aaron just smiled, "Man, it's been a while since I went out to a movie."

Ami couldn't help but smile right back at him; he was a little cute when he acted liked a child. But it just seemed to make him cuter than ever. She replied, "I'm glad I could help." And when that was said, the lights went off as the previews began.

Ceros slipped out of Aaron's jacket and sat on his right armrest. He sighed in relief as he thought, 'Well, at least there's no talking during a movie.'

Ami sighed deeply, trying to calm herself down. What she was about to do was pretty risky and pretty not like her at all. She remembered what Frey had gone over with her on this step of the plan.

* * *

_Dressed in a professor's getup, Frey went over the next phase of the plan, "Okay, from what I've composite, Aarons should be the type of guy who's a sucker for girls who easily scare." He then pointed to a poster of The Hills Have Eyes 2. And then he pointed his pointer stick at Jin, who was completely unfazed by any of this, "Jin here has seen the movie before. And he's got it pinned down to the letter."_

_Jin stood up and adjusted his glasses, "I've calculated a good number of scream times: estimated to be twenty." He then gave Ami a list of them, "I was able to write down the exact times."_

_Frey then snickered, "With the right sense of timing, all you've got to do is let nature take it's course."_

* * *

Ami took a deep breath and saw that the scene to when the Mutant would kill Redding. She saw this as her only chance; the scene commenced and Ami saw her chance. She was almost about to hug him, until something shot up and let out a huge yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aaron saw that it was Ceros, screaming his head off as he saw the horrific scene. Aaron grabbed him before anyone, including Ami, even had the chance to see him. Ami was confused, looking around trying to see who it was that screamed. She looked to Aaron and asked, "What was that?"

Aaron, being a nervous wreck as he held down the nearly muffled Ceros, sweat dropped at that. He nervously stated, "Well, hey, you know. It was probably someone in the back row." He looked down in his lap and saw that Ceros had calmed down. However, he looked like he was on the verge of having a stroke.

Ami innerly groaned, but brushed it off, 'Okay, one scream scene is gone, but I still have nineteen more chances left.'

Halfway through the movie, Ami had tried to cling to Aaron. However, none of those chances were met with any success. Every time she had the chance to cling, hold, or hug him tightly, it met with failure. He would either sneeze, drop his drink, or stretch himself, and that always met unsuccessfully to Ami. She sighed in defeat to this, but then she remembered that if it couldn't be done that way, then at least she'd have to force it.

She reached out with her left for his right hand, which was resting on the armrest. However, Ceros was resting there as well, which didn't bode well for him as the hand rested on top of him.

Ami was slightly confused at first as she thought, 'That's strange…I didn't think that Aaron's had was so…furry.'

Aaron was just watching the movie, but then he felt something gently stroking his hand, 'That's odd. Feels like something's tickling my hand.' He looked at his right hand and saw Ceros stuck on his hand…which was being caressed by Ami's hand.

Aaron's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he saw this, 'What? What is she doing?'

Ami wasn't noticing it but then she started to get a little worried about what she was feeling. Ceros wasn't liking this either, as he was starting to whimper at this. Ami kept gently feeling the 'hand' as she got even more confused, 'I didn't know his hand felt this fuzzy…and…what are these…two feathers.'

Ceros was just whimpering in his head as he screamed, 'ARGH! Aaron, help me!'

Aaron was equally worried as he gritted his teeth as he started to sweat. If Ceros was caught this was going to make things so much harder. He couldn't just tell her that he carried a stuffed animal in his pocket wherever he went. That would just sound crazy and wouldn't make any sense whatsoever.

He panicked as he thought, 'Oh man, don't tell me she noticed Ceros?', he looked at the screen, ignoring the mutant massacre that was going on, 'Oh, what do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?'

Then…an idea struck his head. He pulled his hand from under Ceros, and before Ami could deduce what was going on, Aaron grabbed Ami's hand gently but firmly. Ami was a little surprised at this as she looked down at his hand. She then turned her gaze to Aaron, blushing at him, unable to feel warm and fuzzy about this as he kept his unchanged gaze at the movie screen. She really didn't think it could have worked at all, but here it was. Even though she wasn't hugging him or he wasn't returning the hug, to her this was more bliss than anything better than studying for a mid term exam.

Ceros, who had been pushed into Aaron's lap, just sighed as he brushed his brow of sweat, 'Whew! That was close.'

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Deciding to let the older teens alone in case things went pretty good, Domon and Sarah decided to go for a walk. They had been walking for a while now, with Sarah's arm looped around Domon's. They talked about anything and everything; sometimes changing subjects to keep the conversation interesting or not. They had walked until they had reached a spot near a lovely fountain, and no one else was nearby.

Sarah looked over to he friend and just smiled as they walked. It was strange to her; even though he was blind he still saw the world as if he was seeing it like she did. But he seemed to be better at seeing everything than everyone else. And even though that most kids would tease or pick on him, he would shrug it off like it was nothing. She blushed as she told herself one thing: that was what she liked about him.

They stopped as soon as they were near the fountain, and Domon couldn't help but smile at seeing it. it was true that most of everything he saw was black, but when the sound bounced back, it made images. But when the object was bombarded with water, which to his sight was like a thousand droplets of sound. It was that, that created a clear image, allowing him to see once more.

Sarah then turned her attention to Domon as she blushed. It was then that without thinking, she asked him, "Um, Domon?"

Domon turned to the direction of her voice as he asked, "Yes?"

She just smiled at him as she asked, "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean?"

She smiled as she turned away and blushed, "Well, I mean…do you have anyone who…well, who makes your heart beat?"

Domon, despite his blindness, was a little surprised by that as he asked, "My heart beat?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean…like one of the older girls…"

He shook his head as he answered, "Well, no…no one in particular."

She blushed in embarrassment as she stated, "N-No I'm sorry for asking…"

Domon, now blushing as he asked, "W-Why do you ask?"

Sarah took a deep breath as she began to tell him, "Well, uh…no, never mind."

Domon wanted to ask her, but he felt it was kind of impolite to do so. So the two teens remained there, standing near the fountain, remaining quiet from one another. One wanted to ask the other a question but nothing came out of their mouths as they just watched the fountain.

Behind one of the trees nearby, Phumika was keeping a close eye on them. In truth, she was kind of scared about something: she was scared of losing her brother. It wasn't a lie that Sarah was her friend, but she was afraid that she would lose her brother to someone else. That would mean that they would never be able to see one another…and the fact that Sarah and Domon were falling for each other….

…that was the only thing in the world that scared her.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Haunted House Barrage; a Fleeting Kiss

* * *

**

Sorry it's taking so long to update this baby, but it's pretty hard to write a second part of the story when you've either lost inspiration or when you just seem so uninterested anymore. But don't worry; I haven't forgotten this little burg. I also apologize for this chapter being a little short, but don't worry…the other chapter is pretty long.


	3. Haunted House Barrage pt1

**Credit to this chapter goes to SullieMike23, the one who got me outta my rut.

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon: FOTM; The Two Worlds****

* * *

****Chapter 2: Haunted House Barrage; a Fleeting Kiss pt.1

* * *

****Hollow Bastion**

The Dark Lord sat on his throne with the six Deadly Generals standing in wait for his response to this horrible news. The Fellowship was reunited at last after countless centuries. Now that they were assembled, things would grow increasingly difficult for them. It was then that he had to make a crucial decision. Envy growled, "This sucks, but it doesn't matter. It's six against six; it's an even fight." Pride interrupted the little punk, stating the obvious, "True, but let's not forget, the Knights are unevenly powerful compared to all six of us." He then turned to the figure wearing the black trench coat with the hood over their head and face.

"And little Sloth here's barely been able to strut out at all.", Lust pointed out. "Strut, strut, strut!", Gluttony barked out. Greed was finally able to speak out his mind to their master and creator, "So, Boss-Man, what's your plan on dealing with this." Ansem then turned and looked at them as his shadowed form was a silhouette to them. He then calmly stated, "I'm afraid we have little choice in all of this. We will have to assemble all of the Seven."

The five gasped while Envy grinned at this, as Lust asked, "So wait a minute. Who's the seventh?" Envy grinned sadistically, "The first of us, created over ten thousand years ago…the most powerful of us all…the _only_ one who can even touch the Phoenix Blade without burning up."

Ansem smiled evilly, "The one called Wrath."

Greed's ears twitched at that name as it sent shivers down his spine. He had only heard the name once before, and the stories that Envy had told him were pretty eerie. Just hearing about him and what he did…made even non-existent blood run cold in him. It was then that he asked, "So where is he?"

Ansem sat on his throne, his shadowy form still hidden, "He's been in exile, honing his powers until he could fully master the power he stole." He then smirked, "But now he must have heard his old friend, Aarogon is awake again." He looked at the shards in front of him, "I'm sure that he's been aching…to see him once again."

* * *

**Day 6**

**Arashi Mountain Hotel**

**Morning**

**In the Lounge**

"A haunted house?" The girls asked as Mina had told them of a rumored haunted house nearby. They had all gotten together after they had woken up; Amara, Michelle, and Trista were missing as usual. Mina was going to try something for Ami today, something to help speed up the spark between her and Aaron. Mina nodded as she smirked mischievously, "Yeah, they say the ghost of a woman lives there. You know the old house on top of the cliff?"

The girls had heard something about it as they nodded, hearing that there was a house near the beach they had just gotten back from. Just then, Aaron, Frey, Jin, and Sarah were walking down, and Sarah jumped up and asked, "What house near the cliff?"

Mina smirked as the bait was taken, "Well, there's this old abandoned house that I was able to get us allow to go into." Aaron stopped as he asked, "Why's that?" She snickered, "Oh, nothing much, just to try out the Test of Fear. The ultimate chance to break couples in."

Rei smiled as she sighed, "Ah, yeah." Serena just sighed, "I wish Darien were here, and then we'd be sneaking in the dark together." Everyone just sighed with exhaustion at this; everyone wishing Serena would get over it.

Ian on the other hand was paling beyond measure. Frey spotted this as he asked, "Hey, big guy…What's wrong?"

Ian sickly turned to his comrade with a pale look in his face, and a deathly grimace, "I just know we're gonna end up dead or face first in a sewer drain…" if there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was things that had to do with the possibility that there was a darkness with the existence beyond death.

It was then that he felt someone slap his back playfully as he stiffened up, feeling the hand to be feminine. It was Lita who was patting him on the back as she tried to comfort him, "Don't worry so much, Ian. It's not like the Boogeyman's gonna pop up."

"Guys, it's a scientific fact that no existence of an ectoplasm-formed floating aberration has ever been recorded or proven to physically exist in nature." Ami explained but almost everyone, minus Jin and Aaron, all had blank faces wondering what Ami had said.

Aaron sighed and answered for her, "In other words," He took a deep breath before scowling at the others. "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Ian then pointed out, shaking and sweating, "How do you know that? You can't see a spirit, but you can sense it. It's all around us whether we choose to see it or not."

Then Lita popped up as she said, "Still, that doesn't make it any less fun now does it?" They all looked at each other, even Ami and Aaron who had doubts about the ghost stuff. But it couldn't be helped as everyone cheered on the idea, even when Ian went even paler at this realization, and Ami and Aaron just shook their heads in disbelief to this whole situation.

Mina looked at Ami and Aaron with a scheming glint in her eyes, 'A scary house is the perfect way to get those two together.' She innerly chuckled at her successful plan, 'I know that this is gonna work out in the end.'

* * *

**Later On**

**The Beach**

The gang, along with the boys, including Domon and the fuming Phumika, and the paling Ian, had made their way to get to the beach a while ago, and were making their way to the location of the house. Both Domon and Phumika were surprisingly wearing the same thing as the other; they were both wearing a pair of red pants, black T-shirts, and black and red sneakers, though this time, only Domon was wearing sunglasses. Sarah was smiling as she and Domon walked together, although when Phumika looked at the two, she just looked like a combination of anger and fear at the two.

But she shook off her fear as Phumika was just growling like crazy as she snarled, "I still don't see why we had to come along?"

Domon pleafully smiled at his sister and stated, "It's a friendly outing, Phumika. They invited us to come along, and I didn't want to be rude by objecting it."

Mina, completely not caring about the enraged Phumika, leaned in on her and smiled, "Come on, girlfriend. Even you need to start havin' some girl fun once in a while."

Phumika gave Mina a sour and evil glaring look at her and snarled, "I. DON'T. LIKE. HAVING. GIRLY. FUN!", She snarled into Mina's terrified face, "GOT IT?"

After seeing this frightful dark side, Mina shrinked back, whimpering, "Got it."

Phumika just huffed as she walked on, but Domon stopped and waved apologetically, "Sorry about that; she's not what you'd call 'Feminine material'."

Mina, nervously smiled and said, "Well, I'm sure a day with us might help anyone out."

It was after that, they had reached the house on the sandy hillside; everyone noticed that it was near a lighthouse, and near the shore. The house was approximately three stories high, and was kept in mint condition. However, Ian looked worse for wear, just as Lita noticed, "Ian? Are you alright? You look pretty pale."

Ian grimily smiled nervously as he stated, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just as soon as it's night when we get into that house, I just know one of us will be found dead in a sewer…"

Just then, Rei jumped up at him and smacked him on the head, "Will you knock it off! There are kids here, that are gonna get freaked out by this!"

Rini, however, just shook it off, "It's okay, Rei. We're not that scared."

Ian's eyes nearly bugged out as he then explained, "You should be! I've heard stories about this house! So I'm not going in there!"

It was then that Domon tapped him on the shoulder, and nearly startled Ian, and said, "Ian, I'm sorry to say but after you started talking….", he then pointed inside to show him where they were, "…we're already inside the house."

It was then that Ian's eyes got bigger as he shouted, "GET ME OUTTAH HERE! THE JU-ON COULD BE UPON US!"

Rei about had enough of this as she shouted, "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS JU-ON!"

Lita, not wanting this fight to go on, stepped in between the two and stopped it, "Calm down, both of you!" However, Rei could only snicker at what she just saw; Lita turned around to see what it was, and it was Ian, turning blue as she saw that she had her hand on his chest, while trying to push him and Rei apart. She took her hand away and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ian."

Then Sarah, decided to play some fun in this, "Don't worry, Ian…there's no such thing called a Ju-On….", she then had on an evil and wicked smile as she shouted, "…BUT MARY SHAW AND HER HUNDREDS OF EVIL POSSESSED DUMMIES ARE REAL AND WILL COME OUT AND RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT BY THE SEAM!"

It was then that someone appeared behind Ian, Lita, and Rei, making a horrid gurgling sound. The three teens paled as they turned around slowly, only to see Aaron, looking at them with an evil grin, looking like a rotting demonic ventriloquist dummy.

The three teens went bug eyed as Rei finally fainted, but Lita jumped into Ian's frozen arms, and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Including Serena and Rini as the two were running around Jin and Frey, and Hotaru jumped into Frey's arms by surprise, as they screamed out, "LOOK OUT! DEMON DUMMY! DEMON DUMMY!"

Everyone just screamed out loud at this and even Ami shrunk back in horror, bringing her hands to her face and screaming as well. It was then until they heard the hysterical laughing coming from Sarah, Phumika, Domon, and even Aaron that everyone stopped and looked at Aaron. He laughed, "Oh man…", he finally breathed out as he rubbed the make up off his face, "…I wonder what would have happened if I used Jason's mask for this?"

It was then that everyone realized that they were just making fun of the whole haunted house situation; Rini and Serena breathed in relief, Frey and Jin just shrugged, not fazed at all by this, but Ami just smiled in relief, but shouted, "Aaron! That wasn't funny!"

Sarah chuckled, "That's _your_ point of view, Sis."

Lita just took a huge sigh of relief from this, but then realized she was in Ian's arms. She turned to face him, "Oh, I'm sorry, Ian. I…", she stopped as she realized he had just froze up again. "Oh, I'm sorry!", she yelped as she jumped out of his arms.

Frey and Hotaru, both realizing that one was holding the other, quickly let go. However, Hotaru felt someone touch her from behind and then she growled. Then everyone winced as they heard a slap sound; Frey just stood there, rubbing his face from a slap mark, "But I didn't even touch you at all. You're the one who jumped at me."

After he had finished complaining about the accidental feel-up, Frey stood up, "Okay everyone, the rules are simple: just find the study before the other teams do. In the study is a letter: if you find the letter, then you win a bonus prize." He then snickered, "Oh, and if you 'die', you lose, so don't try getting lost in here." Everyone either groaned or sighed as Frey began the listing, "Okay, first group 1: Ami and Aaron." The two turned to each other and just smiled; a smile that only friends gave each other. "First group, now the rest…"

"Ian and Lita", Ian looked pretty nervous as he looked back at Lita, who waved at him shyly.

"Jin and Rei.", the two just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Domon and Sarah.", the two friends just smiled at each other.

"Mina and Phumika.", after that, Mina looked nervous while Phumika looked miffed.

"And finally, me and Serena, Rini, and Hotaru.", everyone looked confused by this, but Rini and Hotaru just sighed and shrugged it off. Serena, however, just grumbled and huffed at this.

Then as the teams of two split up around the house, a creaking sound coming from behind them. For no one noticed, but a figure dressed in a hooded black trench coat in a corner, was watching them very carefully. And when it believed what the figure saw needed confirming, the figure amazingly turned into water, and slipped and swished into the cracks on the floor, going who knows where and for what reason.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**Inside the House**

Both Ami and Aaron were treading down into the dark hallway as night had finally settled in. The two teens, both confident in their knowledge at the fact that both ghosts and the Superstitious world were both folly, would have a chance to last long in this game of nerves. However, both felt a little at ease with each other in the room, as if they were both happy to be together, even though they figured this was some sort of idea from Mina trying to get them together as a couple. When Ami looked at Aaron, she just couldn't help but blush a little. She turned her face away from him without having him notice, and clenched her fist, 'This is it, Ami. You have to tell him.'

But just before she had the courage mustered up, she heard a strange voice that came out of nowhere.

_Just once more, I would like to touch your lips again, but do you not care for me anymore? _

Ami turned around, almost hearing that strange eerie voice just then suddenly, almost as if it came up from behind her. Aaron stopped and turned to her, "Is something wrong, Ami?"

Looking at Aaron, she shook her head in a negative, and smiled, figuring it was just her imagination, "No…it's nothing, Aaron. It's just this old house playing games, I guess."

Aaron smirked at that as he stated, "Yeah. Believe it or not, even though I don't believe in ghosts, places like this give me the creeps after dark.", and with that, they continued onwards towards where they believe the study would be.

It was just then that Aaron accidentally tripped over a loose floor board and fell flat on his face on the floor. Ami, being a little concern for him, knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Aaron, are you okay?"

Aaron groaned as he looked up to Ami with a half-smile, while trying to hide a smidge of pain from the fall, "I'm fine."

It was just then that a small clanging sound was heard as Aaron was getting up. It was the kind of clanging sound that you would hear when you dropped some loose change or a small piece of jewelry on hard ground. It was then that Aaron remembered what that sound was; he felt around his neck for something and realized that something was missing. He got on his knees and hands as he crawled, and looked frantically on the ground for what he had lost. He then sighed as he found what he was looking for: a small gold ring with a ruby rose embedded into it, and linked to a chain that acted as a pendant.

It was then that Ami saw it as Aaron scooped it up, but not before she said, "That's a lovely ring, Aaron." Aaron didn't bother to turn around as he got back up and just looked at the ring in his hand. Ami just stood behind him, wondering why he looked at the ring. She slowly walked around him to face him, "Aaron?"

….and saw that he had a sad expression on his face.

And it wasn't the look you'd see when someone had hurt you're feelings; it was a look that showed when someone important to you was gone. Seeing him look like that caused a sharp pain in her chest. Just seeing him like that was too much to bear; a saddened expression appeared on Ami's face as she looked at him, 'He seems so sad…', she then looked at the ring, and back at him, 'I should at least ask him before we keep going.'

"Aaron?", he finally snapped out of it as he looked at Ami with much surprise as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then put on a fake smile, "It's nothing; just some bad memories that's all."

With that said, he started to walk away, but not before Ami ran up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Aaron, please. I asked you and all I want is a truthful answer." Aaron turned around and was about to try and come up with an excuse, but then he caught Ami's face. She had the facial expression mixed with both sadness and worry. It was even in her tone when she spoke up, "Please, I need you to be honest with me."

He sighed, seeing as how he knew that some day, he would have to tell someone else than Frey. He held the ring for Ami to see it, and said, "This ring belongs to my mother."

Ami looked confused as she asked, "Your mother?", it was then that she realized that he never talked about her at all. Not even when they did, he would just ignore the question and move on to something else. Whatever it was about her, it seemed to bug him immensely, almost to the point of ignoring it.

She then took a deep breath, and a lot of courage as she asked, "What happened? You never talk about her much."

Aaron lowered his head to hide his eyes, and took a deep sigh as he said the hardest thing ever, "That's because…she died…a long time ago."

Ami's eyes went with shock, and then went sad as she looked at him in a different light. She had always wondered what it was that plagued him so as she tried, "Aaron…I…"

But before she could do so, Aaron began to walk again as he stated, "Come on, I'm pretty sure that the others are gonna beat us there if we don't hurry."

Ami was a little reluctant about it; in truth, she wanted to know more about it in order to try and help him out a little. Truthfully to her, she felt that she now got to know a little bit more about him. But she also must have figured that, aside from his dad and Sarah, he still felt a little lonely. Her chest ached in wanting to comfort him; she just wanted to go over to him and embrace him, telling him that he was loved by her.

She shook her head, 'I…I can't do it. It wouldn't seem proper, or even appropriate.' But she looked at his retreating form as she caught up to him, 'But still…it's too painful to see him like this.'

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Ian and Lita were wondering around a creaky old place, filled with books and papers. Not to mention a few mounted animal heads, trying to figure out where they were. If there was one thing in common that Lita and Ian knew, it was not being able to know their way around in places like this. It was then that Lita just grabbed her head in frustration and shouted out loud, "ARGH! How could we have gotten lost this fast?"

Ian was looking around the place, forgetting about the ghosts for a while. He looked outside at the setting and pretty much saw that the moonlight touching the water and beach, made the whole place seem like something out of a romance novel. "You know this house has a very sad love story to it. I might be the only one who knows what happened.", Ian said, still sweating up a storm as they were inside the house.

"What's the story about?", asked Lita, stopping her ranting hissyfit long enough to turn to him and hear what he was saying. Ian then began to tell the story as he saw a nearby chair and sat down, along with Lita sitting on the padded footstool next to him and then he began the tale. He told her that in that house lived a beautiful maiden; she had a nice lover, but their parents opposed their marriage. So they dated under a small house near the lighthouse that was not too far away from here.

"That's so romantic…", Lita said as she sighed in a dreamy tone. Ian noticed the look on her face, and then suddenly felt a strange warmth enter his face. He shook it off, trying to get back to the story.

After clearing his head, he then went on, "But soon the maiden was cast into an arranged marriage by her parents. They were troubled once they knew about her relationship with someone else, so her one true love left and wished her happiness. Still, the maiden waited and waited for him in the boat day after day. Yet he still didn't come, which saddened the girl and left her crying. The letter that we're supposedly gonna find in the study was written by the girl before she disappeared."

"Disappeared?", Lita asked him, now getting intrigued by the story.

Ian nodded as he went on, "On a stormy night, much like the one we're in right now, while she was writing her letter, she looked out her window and saw someone out in the shallows. She ran out to the lighthouse's waters where the boat was, and left her letter behind. However, her feet slipped, and she drowned beneath the crushing waves. Soon after, the room where she wrote the letter…was believed to be haunted by the ghost of the maiden. She was sealed in that room.

It was after that; Lita looked around, looking pretty freaked out. Ian just chuckled as he stated, "But I doubt the ghost of the maiden would kill anyone." He then just looked outside as he saw that it started to rain, "But it's kind of sad though…being separated from each other for so long, not being able to be near each other for so long…"

It was then that when he said that, Lita looked at him in wonderment. She slightly let out a little blush as she thought, 'I didn't think he was ever sensitive to stuff like that…', she then let a smile escape her face as she looked at him, 'I guess he's just a big, soft teddy bear…when he's not beating anyone up.'

Just then unknown by the two teenagers, a huge wave of water-like tentacles shot out of the boards, and the two teens looked in horror as everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Haunted House Barrage; a Fleeting Kiss pt.2

* * *

****Sorry if this chapter seems a bit small; I'm in a bit of a rut now, more than ever with this chapter.**


	4. Haunted House Barrage pt2

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken almost three years to get this story back. I attempted to do this story. And I'm happy to say… I'M GONNA FINISH THIS PUPPY FOR ALL THOSE OUT THERE, WHO LOVE THIS STORY!**

**SULLIEMIKE23, THIS ONE'S ALWAYS FOR YOU!**

* * *

**Sailor Moon: FOTM: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Haunted House Barrage; a Fleeting Kiss pt.2**

* * *

**Back in the House**

**Elsewhere**

At the moment, nobody knew where they were, or where the others were. The only ones that could even travel in this darkness, were the two young preteens. Domon and Sarah were walking down the hallway, with Sarah holding the candle, though Domon was leading the way otherwise. Following behind them, were Phumika and Mina, who were supposed to have gone separate directions. Though with the incident from Mina's failed 'Ami Romance Plan', instead, it had sprouted something in between the two up front. In truth, she had actually liked Sarah… as a friend to her brother. But this… it just wasn't kosher for the girl now.

"It's really dark in here, even with the candle," Sarah commented as she tried to look around. She then took notice of Domon's form; he never flinched one bit, and he didn't even stumble. Letting her curiosity come online, she asked aloud and bluntly, "Can't you _see_ anything, Domon?"

There was a small unstable quiet moment among them, until Domon knocked on the wall. In his blind eyes, the room lit up for a while, as the visible blue lines of sound waves brushed off everything. This enabled him to be shown the way, and much more.

He smirked as he turned his head to face Sarah sideways; his sunglasses covering his blind eyes. "Don't worry… I maybe visually challenged," he replied with a smile, as he turned back to the front, "But I can still see everything."

As they continued onward, they failed to notice the odd shapes following them. Odd shapes, with yellow eyes, and the insignia of the Heartless. Indeed these were Heartless, and they were hunting the four down, even with their skulking.

Mina, at this very moment, was slightly on the verge of freaking out. Phumika looked behind her, and saw the girl freakin' out as well, and just sighed, "Why'd you come up with this stupid plan anyway? I mean, if you're so scared?"

"Oh, well… you know, to get Aaron and Ami together, ya know," Mina blabbed out, her fear overriding her logic at this moment.

Phumika seemed to give the girl the stink eye on this as she asked, "You really think pushing them like this is gonna make things better?"

"Well, kinda," Mina answered truthfully, though seeming a bit dumbfounded. She looked to Phumika, who seemed to be a bit unimpressed of that answer, "Not good enough, eh?"

"I'd say so," Phumika pointed out, and then tutored, "Love isn't something that you can just push on or switch on like you would a light. It's something that has to be discovered; once a person finds that special someone, they'll find a way to tell them. They just have to be true with how they feel about one another, and be true to themselves. If they aren't, they'll lose that precious someone forever."

Mina looked at the tomboyish twin sister, and was immediately smitten by the girl's knowledge. Her eyes all starry, cheeks blushing, Mina was in immediate fandom at this moment. "Phumika… that was so deep and inspiring," she praised with admiration soothing out of her words, "I never thought of you to be both the sentiment and romantic type."

At that last statement, unseen by the others, Phumika's face nearly went red with embarrassment. Before anyone caught on, her tough guy expression came back, as she threatened, "You spout this crap to anyone, and I'll smash your face in, and splatter your guts! Got it?"

"Uh, yeah. Got it," Mina nervously replied, as she turned to the side and sweat dropped, 'I take it all back; she's as romantic as a RockWeiller.' but she stopped, as did the female twin, when they both saw Domon stop. "Hey! What' the hold up?"

"We have company," was all that the blind twin brother stated.

"Huh? Where?" Sarah asked as she looked around "I don't see anybody. Where are they, Domon?"

"Right in front of us."

Then, as he uttered that response, the three girls looked in front of them… and confirmed they weren't alone.

Floating in front of the two, nearly five feet of them, a ghost like apparition was in front, just floating. This creature was well-designed with a creepy atmosphere. Pale-skinned and bearing a classic footless ghost shape of Japanese folklore; it was clad in a purple tunic bearing a familiar Heart ensemble that Phumika and Mina were well acquainted before. The sleeves of the tunic ended in white cuffs with gold cuff links, but the tunic was ruined a bit by the torn hemline and a rip on the left side that exposed the ghost's ribcage. It also had white cuff gloves but with an empty gap in between the hands and sleeves. It also bore the traditional Heartless jagged jaw line and yellow eyes. However, its wide yellow eyes had black angled spirals on them. In addition, the right eye had been pulled out of the socket, and was only held to the head by a length of silver chain.

The four were a bit wary, in which Domon could sense the dark presence of this creature, with this thing just hovering around in front of them. For about thirty seconds, no one did anything, and neither did the ghost in front of them. However, Sarah, being the oblivious of the three, walked over to it with a know-it-all smile on her face.

Seeing this, Mina called out, "Um, Sarah? You really shouldn't go near that thing."

"Yeah, she's right," Phumika added in. "It's a severely bad idea."

"Yeah right, guys," Sarah pointed out, turning to them as she showed she wasn't buying it. "It's pretty obvious you're trying to scare me. I mean, you guys went through a whole lot of trouble to make this look believable." she then turned her attention to the Ghost Heartless, and then did the unthinkable: she reached up and yanked its face, trying to pull its supposed mask off. "It's just a rubber mask; nothing to worry about."

"Um, Sarah…" Domon cautioned quietly as he reached out, hoping to reason with her, "I don't think that's animatronics… nor makeup."

Sarah turned to look at him, while still pulling on the wailing Heartless's face, "Huh? What are you talking about?" then finally, she heard a yanking sound as she smirked. "See? What'd I tell you," and turned to claim her victory, "It's all…" but then paled as she saw she held in her hands… the still twitching head of the Ghost Heartless.

After she saw its body still afloat and the head still moving, she shrieked, "EEEEEEEEEE!" and threw the head right back at the creature.

The Heartless grabbed its head, and reattached it with ease with a few twists. When its head was finally stuck on, it looked back at the four, unfazed by what had happened. Until, it let out a high pitched scream, that nearly vibrated the room. The four closed their ears, especially Domon, who was nearly on the verge of passing out from such a high sound. His hearing had become super human due to his blindness, and for this, it was also his greatest weakness.

He dropped onto his knees, as Sarah saw this, "Domon!" she immediately ran to his side as she tried to help him up.

However, the screaming stopped, long enough for Domon's blind eyes to open with much fear and surprise. He shot up, startling Sarah in the process, as he turned to his sister and Mina, and shouted, "EVERBODY, LOOK OUT!"

The girls didn't know what he was talking about, until it was too late. For out of the ground, several green and dark thorn covered vines shot out of the walls, encompassing nearly everything in a web of thorns.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the House**

The same thing happened everywhere, with the remaining teams dodging them. The only remaining team was Ami and Aaron as the whole house inside became encased with a web constructed of thorny vines. The two teams, in different locations, dodged the thorns the best they could, with the exception of more of the Ghost Heartless popping up. With the vines nearly bringing the whole area around them, the Ghost Heartless were now poised to lure the remaining teams to wherever they took the others, unknown to the remaining teenagers.

Ami and Aaron did their best to dodge the vines as they shot all over the place. However, one vine shot in a whip like manner towards Aaron, knocking him with the force of a bat hitting a baseball. And it did, as he yelled out, crashing right through the window.

"AARON!" Ami shouted, looking at his disappearing and falling form. The vines snaked right at her, almost like snakes about to snatch a helpless and plump mouse for dinner. However, she quickly pulled out her Sailor Transformation pen and shouted, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" and immediately, in light blue energy and a ripple to end it, Ami had transformed into Sailor Mercury.

With a drop of water crashing into the floor, Mercury twirled with a sphere of water forming in her hands. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" and shot a stream of water right at a cluster of the vines.

Once the water struck the vines, they immediately froze up, nearly shattering. Another bushel of vines spotted her, as they dashed right at her, but she was prepared again. In her hands, her Aqua Harp formed as she strung a few lines on it, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" and out of the harp, several shots of water at the vines, freezing them in place as they shattered.

She turned her attention now to the broken window, looking scared as she shouted, "Aaron!"

But before she could run towards the window to see if he was still alive, a rustling was heard right behind her. She whipped around, only to see several Ghost Heartless coming right at her, claws lashing everywhere. But before they even reached her, someone shouted, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" and a discus of cracking electricity shot towards them, stunning the beasts in their tracks.

As soon as the dust cleared, Sailor Mercury spotted a figure running from out of the dust. It was none other than Sailor Jupiter, as she stepped on one of the recovering Heartless. "Sailor Mercury," she called out as she stopped to help her friend, "You alright? I didn't hit you."

"No, I'm alright," Mercury reassured her friend, but her worried face remained. "But Aaron… he was…"

She stopped as fear relit her face again, as Jupiter turned around, and saw the Ghost Heartless. They had recovered enough, and were now floating back in the air, ready to attack the girls again. The two Sailor Scouts were about to attack them, but an unseen force had beaten them to it.

"PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!"

Immediately, flaming blades shot out towards the Heartless, hitting them, and blazing them until they were dust. The two Sailor Scouts turned around, to be greeted by a familiar sight. Halway through the window, Phoenix Blade had attacked the Heartless. He got out of the window and back inside, rubbing the back of his neck, 'Note to self: change faster when in the air.'

"Phoenix Blade!" Sailor Mercury called out as she and Jupiter ran up to him. "Phoenix, something's wrong."

"I know," Phoenix replied, looking around at the place. "The Heartless are at work again."

"Looks like a Leechgrave's work," Ceros answered as he popped up on Phoenix's right shoulder.

"Leechgrave?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, it's a parasite type Heartless," Ceros started to explain as he floated, with a Thinker pose on him, "The vines we're all looking at are its Tentaclaws. Weaving around the area, they'll seek out any living creature, and suck the life right out of them. Very slowly, that is." this caused the three humans to nearly cringe, but allowed him to go on, "However, it's not picky with who it eats. It grabs everyone, whether human, Heartless, Nobody, Good or indifferent, and drains them of their energy." Then it was Ceros's turn to cringe as he finished, ""

It was then, that they heard it: footsteps running down the stairwell to their floor. The trio got ready for the assault, with Mercury and Jupiter charging both elements for an attack, and taking precautions, Phoenix Blade pulled out his sword at the ready. However, the trio, plus guardian beast, was only to have their attacks lowered when the Persian Prince jumped out in front of them, armored up and blades drawn out and at the ready.

"Phoenix? Mercury? Jupiter?", Persian asked, both confused but relieved to see some friendly faces.

"Hey, hey, hey! Persian Prince", Ceros beamed, finally able to see an ally, "Glad to see it ain't just the three of us!" but Ceros looked serious as he frowned, "How come you didn't say my name, eh?"

"Ceros, that's not important," Phoenix stated as he looked to his comrade, "Persian, was there anyone else? Were any more able to get out of here?"

Persian looked away, almost ashamed to give them the answer. But finally, he sucked it up and turned towards them as he truthfully replied, "I'm sorry, but…"

Before he could answer though, several slash sounds were heard above them. When they looked up, the roof above them collapsed into several pieces. Luckily, they dodged it as the debris flew down, and two figures landed in a crouched stance. As the dust cleared out, the trio and Ceros saw it was the Gemini Rangers, battle ready and weapons drawn out.

"Gemini!" Phoenix and Persian cried out, "You guys are alright!"

But looking around, as the two walked up to them, Phoenix leaned into the two and whispered, "But ah… where's my sister and Mina?"

"In the closet," Goddess replied. "We threw them in there and locked the door. Just to make sure they didn't see us morph."

"That's a relief," Phoenix asked, but then looked around, seeing the roots. He scratched his armored chin as he thought aloud, "If we could follow where these roots came from, we'll probably find the others… as well as the Leechgrave." He looked to Mercury as he asked, "Think you can pinpoint it?"

"Hold on a moment," Mercury advised as she whipped out her mini-computer, and her holo-viser appeared. She began to type on it, trying to get a fix on it. But the oddest thing was, the screen was going on static, almost as if something was interfering with the circuitry. "That's odd," she said, with a look of concern on her face, "I can't seem to pick up anything. The energy that this Leechgrave is giving out is interfering with the scanner."

_The Study. They're in the Study…_

Ami immediately bolted from her laptop and looked around. She knew then and there, it was the same voice that spoke up from before. "Mercury?" Jupiter asked, getting her attention, "Something wrong?"

"N-No… not really," she replied, but then answered, "But I think I have an idea as to where they are."

* * *

**Down in the Study**

The two princesses and quartette of warriors approached the hallway that led them to the study. At first, they knew it as the end of the game for the night; just reach the room, and that was it. But now… now, it was the room that held the monstrous Heartless that had to be stopped, as well as their friends that had to be rescued. But as they made their way to the doors, Jupiter's mind was buzzing with a question.

She turned to Mercury as she asked, "Um… by the way. Sailor Mercury… how'd you know where the Heartless would be at? I mean, you said so yourself that your mini-computer couldn't detect them due to the Leechgrave's energy interfering with the scans."

"I'm not really sure," Mercury confessed, "Ever since we've entered this house, I've heard this strange voice. It's almost as if it's guiding us to where the Heartless."

"You think it _could be _one of the Heartless?" Orion's Archer asked.

"No, I thought at first," Mercury stated. "But this voice… it sounds… lonely, frightened, and innocent." she looked to the others as she hypothesized, "I think… but it's slightly impossible. But I suspect it might be…"

"Oh, come on," Persian shouted, sounding rather exasperated on the subject as he slapped himself in the face, and brought his hand down. He then groaned outwardly as he replied, "Everyone knows that ghosts don't exist. Ami and Aaron said so themselves."

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Lita asked, sounding rather suspicious.

The four knights suddenly paled at this, for letting Persian slip the beans out. "Nice going, idiot," was all that Goddess whispered out to him in a scolding tone.

"Ah!" Mercury gasped aloud, catching everyone's attention. A look of fright and worry was all shown on her face as she blabbed, "Aaron! I completely forgot! He fell out of the window, and…!"

"It's alright," Phoenix Blade reassured her, as he explained, "I caught him before he fell to the ground. He's a little banged up from getting thrown out the window, but he's still alive." Mercury let out a sigh of relief, which caught on to Phoenix. After a little nervousness, much to him blushing underneath his mask helmet, he asked, "So, um… you care about him? This, uh… Aaron?"

That question caused Mercury's face to nearly go as red as a beet. She turned away sharply as she stuttered out an answer, "Well, I, uh, that is to say…" After she realized that she was stuttering, she shook her head as she truthfully answered, "Yes, actually. I care about him deeply."

That response caused Phoenix to blush to his ears at that answer. But thankfully for his helmet, no one could see it. Finally, he cleared his throat as he asked, "But you only met him just once. How could…"

"Can you all stop with the chitchat!" Goddess finally shouted. She pushed everyone aside as she got in front of them, and drew out the Blades of Chaos, "YOU'RE WASTIN' VALUABLE SLAUGHTER TIME!" the symbols on the blades glowed when she shot them in the air. "DARKNESS RAGE!" and then she brought them down by yanking hard on the chains, slashing the door and ground with the blades, creating a dark blast wave that blew the door away, and she ran on in there.

The others ran in after her, but they all stopped once they got a glimpse as to what the scouts and knights now saw.

The room, that was once the prestige study, was now a green house of evil. The vines, or tentaclaws, were all growing and encompassing everything in their path. But then, they saw all those who went missing from their groups. All the teens were on the walls, wrapped in thorny vines that began to glow vein like structures. It was evident that the thorny vines wrapped around the others were slowly draining the energy out of their unconscious forms. And where the vines led to, was the target they needed to defeat.

The Leechgrave.

When the others looked at it, it was kinda silly, but also pretty scary. The Leechgrave's main body was a decrepit, black coffin with pale gold lining. The coffin was surrounded by a large, silver chain, that had two large, silver nails driven partway into it. Sort of a reference to the phrase "a nail in one's coffin", and had a small hole near its top where a single, glowing yellow eye peered out. Two large, pale green, clawed hands were slowly forcing their way out of the coffin, though no other part of the coffin's contents were visible. The Heartless emblem was on the lower half of the coffin, and there were other red patterns decorating it. The coffin hung from a pink and red-violet bud with angular, pale yellow spirals for eyes. The bud sprouted four large lone, dark green, thorny roots that kept the Leechgrave anchored to the ground. The roots were obviously the source of the Tentaclaws, the Leechgrave's appendages. The Tentaclaws were black creatures that were connected to the Leechgrave and lined by thorns. Their tips were red and three black mandibles, each with three curved spikes resembling scythe blades were growing out of them. Its cannibalistic nature was shown to the Sailor Scouts and Constellation Knights, as one of the Search Ghosts appeared. When it flew past it, unexecptingly, one of the Tentaclaws grabbed it. The Search Ghost was encompassed inside it, as the Heartless was completely covered, disappearing from their sight. A few wails were heard and struggling was shown, until a huge wet crunch sound was heard, and all noise and movement stopped. Then, a large lump was shown, going from the hand to the coffin.

When everyone saw this, they paled as they all let out groans and blechs of disgust. "Nasty," was all that the Persian Prince pointed out.

The Leechgrave didn't seem to mind them at all, almost focusing on feeding on the victims it already had ensnared. This gave Mercury the chance to scan the plant, with her now fully functional laptop, as her visor scanned the plant. When she was done, she looked to the others as she explained, "Everyone, listen! We need to attack the coffin; that's where the Dark Heart Crystal is being protected."

"Alright," Phoenix stated, and looked to the others, "But first we've got to immobilize it." He pointed to the vines holding it up, as he strategized, "Jupiter, Gemini Rangers: you two are in charge of cutting the vines down." He then looked to Mercury and Persian as he finished, "We'll be on defensive to make sure none of the Tentaclaws even touch them."

"Right!" they all called out, and prepared to ready their attack.

However, the Leechgrave now took notice of them, as it began to launch its attack on them all. The first thing it did, was launch out several vines to catch them. However, the teens were much faster than the vines were, as they easily dodged them. More vines were going after the twins, as they tried to grab the two. However, it didn't count on them having extraordinary Kung Fu skills; their flexibility and agility had been enhanced beyond anyone's knowledge, and when applied into combat, was unstoppable.

"PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!" Phoenix Blade shot out several flaming talon blades at all the oncoming vines, incinerating them on sight.

Domon landed on the side, as he drew out his Orion's Bow, and pulled back the string. "LIGHT OF JUDGMENT!" He cried out, as a barrage of white energy arrows were shot, striking at the first root, obliterating it completely.

The other root was about to go for the other Gemini Ranger, but it was stopped as soon as Jupiter readied her attack. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" and a barrage of green electrical leaves shot forth, severing the other root up.

But a couple of vines were about to attack her, until Persian popped up, and pulled out his blades. "SAND BLADES!" And he spun around like a top at blinding speed. When the vines touched him, they were turned into mulch and lettuce.

The next one was easily destroyed by Phoenix Blade, as he swiped it with his sword. Now, all that was left was the Goddess of War to slice up the last vine. As before, another batch of vines were about to strike at her, until Mercury readied her attack, "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" and with that, a fog of icy bubbles shot right at the vines, freezing them in place. She looked to the young Knight and shot out, "Now, Gemini! Finish the final vine!"

"You don't have to remind me," Goddess shot out as she readied her blades, "Alright! DARKNESS…"

But she was halted, as she turned and saw Search Ghosts charging right at her. She immedialtey launched her blades at the ghosts, shredding them down effectively. Unfortunately, this gave the Leechgrave enough time to launch another attack, upon her. But before she could counterattack against it, someone had shouted out,

"VENUS CRESENT V SMASH!"

And out of nowhere, a brilliant ray of yellow light shot forward, shredding both the vines, as well as the main anchor vine. The others turned to where the light had come from, and spotted Sailor Venus. "Sailor Venus," they all cried out in relief.

Venus looked to Phoenix and replied, "Phoenix! Now's your chance; take it down!"

"Gotcha!" Phoenix shouted as he drew out his buster sword, the Wing of the Phoenix. He spun it around vertically at his side, as the blade glowed red, and was ablaze. He then charged forward as he shouted, "PHOENIX INFERNO!" he then swiped at the now defensless coffin, and the flaming firebird engulfed the casket, burning it to sinders, until there was nothing left. However, the Dark Heart Crystal had been freed of its prison, and then shattered, as it faded and disappeared forever.

Phoenix sighed in relief, "Okay…" he then looked to the others, and casually announced, "Monsters are dead now."

And with that realization, the vines that were all around the house, withered and died. The ones holding the others slowly slithered off, withering into dust. Everyone groaned as they fell to the floor, slowly stirring awake from their unseen ordeal. The scouts sighed in relief, but when Mercury turned, she saw that the knights had all but disappeared.

That's when it suddenly hit her, as her eyes went wide and she gasped, "Aaron!" Mercury, or Ami, had remembered that Aaron was still outside, and probably hurt. She immediately bolted out of the room, with Sailor Jupiter and Venus watching her speed out of there.

Jupiter just had to smile at her friend's retreat, "That girl."

* * *

**Outside**

Busting through the door, Ami, back in her usual attire, looked around to see where Aaron had fallen down to. She looked around, fearing the worst had happened. But then, a groan appeared from out of nowhere, catching her attention. The sound had come directly from the bushes, as Aaron shot up, and stumbled a bit. She gasped as she ran toward him to help him back up, "Aaron!" she held him lightly as she steadied him on his feet, "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, yeah," he grumbled a bit, or doing his best to fake it, "Just get me to a massage parlor, and I'll be right as rain again."

Ami smiled at this, seeing him once again alright, "That's good to know."

Unknowns to them, on the rooftop of the house, two ghostly specters watched over them. It was the ghostly apparitions of a young couple. The two just smiled at the young lively teenagers, and suddenly faded away.

* * *

**Later On**

Once the madness was over with, and everyone back awake from their unknown energy drain, the others were heading back to the hotel. Sarah was slightly fuming on how the twins or Mina had to lock her in the closet, but with a quick promise of a sundae on the way back, she forgave them both. However, as they ventured back to the hotel, only two stayed behind. Standing by the shoreline, Aaron and Ami looked out at the sea water. Before they could go, she had asked to have him stay for a while. For a while now, the two had been quiet to one another, unable to speak to the other.

Finally, after a long uneasy silence to one another, Ami finally spoke out, "You must really miss her." she turned to look at Aaron, who had a look of cluelessness, until she finally explained, "Your mother, I mean."

After realizing it, Aaron sighed, not showing a smidge of sadness to Ami, as he looked away, and replied, "It's just… it's been so long, since…"

But he was interrupted as she walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aaron," she said gently, getting his attention. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you. Ever since this vacation… ever since I met you," she stated, as she began to go on, "I've had… these strange dreams… of a far away life, where I'm some kind of princess." Aaron looked at her, like she had lost her mind, and she nodded, "I know it sounds as if I'm crazy, but they're very real. I know them to be." She then sighed, and blushed a little, knowing that this next part would sound crazy, "And that… someone that looks like you… is in them."

After that last part, Aaron was in complete awe and shock of this information. He stuttered a bit as he asked, "R-Really?"

"But it wasn't you, in some way," she continued on, "It _was_ you, but as some knight… a knight with others."

'Ah, man,' Ceros stated, while hiding in his human companion's inner jacket pocket, groaned innerly at this piece of information, 'This is too soon. It's not even a good time for them to know about this. What with the impending dangers, and the Heartless, and Ansem. There's no room for romance in this, man!'

"I didn't understand them, the dreams I had," Ami confessed, but felt rather nervous as she twiddled her hands togheter, looking down at them. Refusing to meet Aaron's gaze, she continued, "But then… I understood them more once as I dreamt on. They weren't dreams… they were acutally memories."

"Memories?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I know it's crazy, but they're real," she implied, and touched her heart, closing her eyes as a warm smile spread on her face, "And what I felt in the dream was real." And looked up to Aaron in the eye as she smiled, "What I feel about _you_ is real."

Aaron paled at this, not sure of what was gonna happen was a good thing, as he asked, shakingly, "Ami… what are you getting at?"

She looked at him, telling herself mentally, 'This is no time to run away. It's time you tell him.' She sighed heavily, and finally answered, "I'm saying I… I love you, Aaron. More than you'll ever know."

Aaron was completely stunned by this knowledge; this girl, the first girl he had ever befriended, had to him she had loved him. His face burned with embarrassment, but secretly with joy at this moment, as his heart skipped a beat. The young teens stared deeply into each other's eyes, and to them there was nothing, not even the sound of waves. Ami then took her hands into his, and unknowingly he squeezed her smooth, small hands, and Aaron felt his heart beat faster in both fear and excitement; to his amazement, Ami reacted the same way…as her feelings for him took over.

But before Aaron could give a response to that, Ami closed her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes, tilted her head face up to his… and kissed him deeply. Aaron looked shocked by this, but returned the kiss without knowing it, while throwing his arms around her. In this kiss, Aaron felt a charge of excitement and paralyzing fear that nearly reduced him to a quivering puddle.

Ceros, who was watching this, paled as he screamed in his head, 'NOOOO! This is not happening! This can't happen _now_!'

However, realization kicked in, as he pulled away, surprising Ami in the process.

Taking a deep breath, he finally got out in a whisper, "I… I can't."

A bit stunned and hurt by this, Ami asked innocently, "You can't what?"

"I mean, I…" Aaron tried to give a valid answer, unsure of how to explain all of it, "Ami, it… I mean, there's… so much to explain. Or to even answer." But finally, he took a deep breath, as he gave his best answer for it, and looked to Ami, sympathetically and stern at his choice, "Ami, I want you to know… that I will always be there for you, no matter what." He sighed sadly, knowing full well that this would break Ami's heart, but he had to tell her before they were both hurt, "I just want you to know that… I will _always_ be your friend."

After hearing that, Ami's heart felt like it would break in two. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes, as she sighed heavily. Finally she looked to him, her eyes watered and her voice quivered, as she gave him a sad smile, "Only a friend… Aaron Masters?"

Aaron pulled away, as he whispered, but loud enough for her to hear, "That's all I have to give. All that I can be for you."

And with that, he slowly walked away from her, as she tried and reach out to stop him. But it was too late, as he was far enough, he turned around and ran from her. Ami stood there, realizing that perhaps she had ruined her friendship with him. At this realization and much to the rejection of her feelings for him, she fell to her knees, and cried silently, choking on her tears. Her hands were balled up, as she continued to choke up on her tears. For Ami Mizuno, this was the first time she had ever kissed a boy… and perhaps the first she had felt heartbreak.

As Aaron had gained distance from her, he stopped, realizing what he had done. His heavy breathing masked his almost pained cry of what he felt now. And while he couldn't cry out, a single tear dropped from his left eye. In truth, he was now feeling what Ami felt as well: heartbreak due to his cowardice.

* * *

**Next Chapter: the Long Trip Home; Heartless Hijackers**

* * *

**Now before we go on, I have a few bonus features for ya. For instance: character voice actors. I thought to myself, 'Gee, if this idea came to the animators, and they did create the Fellowship of the Moon… then who'd do their voices?' So, after a lot of anime watching, I found the answer. **

**And here they are:**

**Aaron Masters/Phoenix Blade: **Johnny Yong Bosch (Vash the Stampede, Ichigo from Bleach, or the Black Ranger from the Lord Zed arch of MMPR.)

**Frey Asapin/the Persian Prince: **Vic Mignogna** (**Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, or Death Scythe from Soul Eater)

**Jin Fujita/Pisces Samurai: **Derek Stephen Prince (Uryū from Bleach, Shino from Naruto)

**Ian Hayner/Taurus Barbarian: **Lex Lang (Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin)

**Domon Fong/ Gemini Ranger, Orion's Archer: **Steve Staley (Toshiro from Bleach, Kazuki from Buso Renkin)

**Phumika Fong/Gemini Ranger, Goddess of War: **Michelle Ruff (Rukia from Bleach)


	5. Heartless Hijacking pt1

**Sailor Moon: FOTM: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Long Trip Home; Heartless Hijackers pt.1**

* * *

**The World that Never Was**

**Hollow Bastion**

**Throne Room**

The now present Five Generals of the Deadly Seven were present, as was their leader, the Mysterious Ansem. He was sitting at his throne, completely covered in darkness, and drumming his fingers on the hand rest of the throne. It was obvious that they had heard about the failure of the Leechgrave… and as always, he wasn't too pleasant about it.

"So… you failed again," Ansem interrogated. The air blew over as his voice once again started, "It has nearly been three months. Three months since we were able to open only a small crack out of this dimension. And with it, I have sent all of you as well as several of my forces out to the world of this modern day nightmare that is called the Earth. But instead of a conquered husk of a planet, all we seem to have is a massive list of defeats. All done in not just by the former princesses of the Silver Millennium, but also… THOSE MISERABLE FELLOWSHIP KNIGHTS, WHOM SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD A LONG TIME BY NOW!" his voice then rose a bit in anger as he addressed the others, "I've given you everything you needed to succeed in your mission: power, immortality, Heartless, Nobodies. And yet it's the same in the end: your complete defeat! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

The others bowed their heads in shame at this, but all Gluttony did was whine softly as he nibbled in his index finger, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, aren't you, Gluttony?" a mysterious new voice spoke out, "Then again… you've always been a porker. Though who am I to say… seeing as how this is the first time we'll be seeing each other."

The new voice caused all the others, including Lord Ansem, to turn to the darkened doorway now opened. There, a young teenaged figure was leaning on the door's railing. Then finally, the figure walked into the light, revealing himself to the others; Envy, Pride, and Gluttony had shocked expressions on their faces, while Lust and Greed were just a tad confused as to whom this fellow was.

The strange figure walked out of the shadows and appeared as a nineteen year old boy. He was slim but slender built muscular, pale skin, wearing a tight black leather battle uniform, composed of belted black pants with knee guards and a black shawl around his waist, a black tank top with a black left sleeve, having a shoulder armor guard, a deadly sharp black gauntlet on his left hand, but his right sleeve was not seen as it exposed a tanned arm with a black gauntlet and armband. He had white hair that was swept over to his right side, and had a yellow animal eye resembling a cat, filled with a darkness the likes of which would make a man's blood run cold. They then took notice of his right appendage; a tanned hand, with black leather belts strapped around it, and a few iron pieces bolted into the hand to make some kind of makeshift glove.

"Wrath," Ansem calmly announced as he sat back down in his chair in calm demeanor, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"Well, after being insane for about 500 years, you tend to get bored," Wrath shrugged, and then turned serious, "Still… I heard you've been having trouble with the Fellowship returning. I might be able to lend in some assistance in hunting them down. After all… I spent a lot of time in the Negaverse's Inferno… _digging_ up some help."

A moment of silence was among the other Homunculi Seven, as Pride cocked an eyebrow in deep thought. He whispered over to Greed and asked, "He got bored of being insane?"

"Sounds to me like he's _still_ bonkers," Greed retorted.

* * *

**The Final Day of Spring Break**

**At the Bullet Train Station**

The final day of Spring Break had started, and had to be utilized to get home for both parties. Both parties were there, Serena and her girls, minus Amara, Trista, and Michelle, and Aaron and the boys were there as well. But for some odd reason to everyone else, Ami seemed to keep her distance from Aaron, as he tried to do the same. The others just looked at the two, trying to figure out what was going on. Aaron was looking down the other way, waiting for the train, while Ami wore glasses, hiding her eyes with help of the glaring sun on her lenses, and reading a book, keeping focus on it than other things around her. To put it bluntly… this was the most awkward moment anyone had ever seen before.

Lita, who was the most concern for Ami, walked over to her and asked, "Um, Ami? Is everything alright with you?"

Breaking away from her book, Ami simply looked ahead, not even looking at anyone, simply answered, "I'm doing just fine, Lita." And then went back to her book, shutting off everything in the world.

"Well, you sure look like you're in a pretty bad mood," Mina chimed in, hoping to try and help. However, when she spoke up, Ami seemed to turn away, almost huffing at her response. Mina seemed a bit hurt by that, as she asked in concern, "It was something I did, wasn't it?"

"I'd probably say it was," Ami shot out, obviously upset and directing it to Mina. The others were a bit taken back by that; Ami wasn't one to hold a grudge, but now… something was up. "You're the last person I should be talking to. Why did I even think it was such a good idea to even try and be a bit hopeful?"

Deeply concerned for their friend, Serena, being the emotionally understandable one, walked up and asked her, "C'mon, Ami. don't be like this." she then placed a calm hand on her friend's shoulder, turning her around, "Just tell us what's…" Just then, when she saw her face, Ami had a few tears going down her cheeks, and a look of sadness hidden by her glasses, as Serena whispered in concern, "Ami…"

Seeing that they saw her tears, Ami pulled off her glasses as she sniffed a bit. "I guess… last night wasn't a good time to kiss him." The other girls were a bit surprised by this, but let Ami continued as she wiped away her tears, sniffling, "But now, afterwards… instead of resuming our friendship, it's almost as if there's nothing." She then brushed the tear away as she gave them a sad smile, "It's like… we're now complete strangers. I keep wondering what in the world I've done wrong."

Sensing that this was her fault, Mina gave her friend a reassured hug, and promised, "Don't worry. I'll see if I can fix things between you two."

"I think you might do more harm than good, Mina," Rini muttered.

Meanwhile, the boys were looking at Aaron, just as the girls were concerned for Ami. Frey, being the closest to him, walked up and asked, but before he did, he cocked an eyebrow as he instead, observed him. He looked at the boy hard, steady; he was pretty much out of character at this moment. It was only until the train was spotted a few yards away, did Frey finally come back to his senses… and slapped Aaron viciously behind his head.

The slap was nearly powerful to send him onto the tracks, as Aaron, startled and waving his arms as he tried to balance himself back. Unfortunately, his lost it and nearly fell downward, if it weren't for Ian who grabbed him by his pant waist. "Is there a reason why you slapped him," Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you insane?" Aaron questioned him, not in the mood for silly shenanigans at this point in his life, "Seriously, you could have killed me!"

"I should be asking you if you're insane," Frey shot out, earning confused looks on everyone's faces, asking silently what he was talking about. He huffed as he crossed his arms and explained, "I think I figured out why you're moping around. Last night, Ami deeply confessed her feelings for you, didn't she?"

Suddenly, Aaron twitched by this, going pale and made a silent panicked face, as Frey continued, "And knowing your past life in fear of love commitment, as I call it, your fear of one day losing the girl who's perhaps madly in love with you, got the better with you."

Aaron jerked back, almost as if some invisible force punched him, meaning Frey was dead on with his answer, as he continued. "In other words, he dug himself a hole," another punch came to Aaron as it went on.

"He fell into that hole himself…"

PUNCH!

"And he's probably writhing in that hole even as I explain it."

PUNCH! SLAP! KER-CRUNCH!

Frey finally shrugged as he shook his head, "There's no helping it not to know it, really."

Finally, Aaron shot back up, feeling better than before as the train finally pulled in, as he shouted at Frey's face, "FREY! STOP READING MY FREAKIN' MIND!"

"But is it true?" Domon asked, earning a place to ask him.

Aaron felt a bit embarrassed about this, not sure of how to answer that, and then Jin asked, while adjusting his glasses, simply interrogated, "But Aaron… didn't you, at some point, discover feelings for her as well?"

"Seriously," Ian butted in, looking rather disappointed at Aaron, "You just broke her heart, practically lying to her face about it?"

"Well, no…" Aaron tried to defend, but didn't get far. "I just… well, I mean…"

"You really are a jerk," Phumika huffed as she crossed her arms. "Though, I really don't care about it much."

"Then why are you talking about it?" Sarah snickered.

This time, it was Phumika's turn to get stuttered on the subject, though she covered it up as she turned to Aaron, "A-Anyway… you better come up with an answer fast, Buster!"

Aaron's stuttering was getting worse, unable to cope with an answer for them. He shook his head, not wanting to answer any question. The others were quiet, especially Sarah, as they entered the opened doors to the train. Aaron just had a lot on his mind, rather than think about what had happened last night…

Suddenly, the image of him kissing Ami reappeared into his memories. He shook his head profusely as he tried to

He was about to turn his attention elsewhere, when Ami had walked up to him, and smiled as she attempted to mend their friendship, "Aaron!"

She tried to smile at him, hiding the fact that he had rejected her feelings for him. But Aaron merely just looked a tad bit surprised. However, he simply turned and then walked away from her.

Ami looked at him confused until she asked in silence, "But why?"

* * *

**At the End of the Train**

At the back of the train, sneaking aboard the back with no one noticing, was the Hishimanji Gang. In fact, it was the same one that attempted to rob the train and hold it for a pretty penny, or rather, just to show off for kicks. But now, they were back for revenge. They had learned that 'Thunder Mountain Fists', or Ian, was boarding this train, and they had not forgotten of their last and humiliating defeat to him. This time, they were gonna make him pay for messing them up.

Their leader, with his fingers still on splints from Ian's finger breaking, sneered evilly with a grin. "Heheheheh, this is it, boys," the Leader smirked at this coming triumph to his men, "We'll pay back Thunder Mountain Fists for this humiliation. I don't care if he's like a mountain; eventually he's gonna crumble. The plan's simple: we just throw him in front of any pretty girl in the train, and he'll freeze up like a popsicle and then we'll…!"

"YAAARGH!"

One of the others shouted in fear, gaining the others their undivided attention to him. The man was gagging and gurgling, as a familiar four fingered clawed hand had rammed itself into his chest from behind. the thug screamed in pain while the others backed away frightened at this scene. The creature pulled out something glowing and shimmering, and it was in a heart-like shape. The man collapsed as the body began to grow dark, making bone-breaking sounds as it began to change.

The others stood back terrified as their former comrade stood up on his legs, to reveal the creature in his place. It had sharp blade hind legs, colored black, its right hand had been replaced by a combination of a samurai sword and a Tommy Gun. Its torso had on the same colored jacket of the Hishimanji, and had on its head the same type of hat you'd find a high school gang member would wear with his black overcoat, over its yellow eyes. On its back, four samurai swords were embedded there, on top of the Heartless insignia.

The Hishimanji leader quivered, nearly wetting his pants as he spewed out, "I… It's… It's a monster!"

Then suddenly, he and the rest of his gang were swarmed over by other Shadows, being turned into similar likenesses of the Heartless before them. As this was done, the new Homunculus Nobody, Wrath, was sitting atop the train roof, and grinned, "Not monsters… just those without Hearts."

* * *

**Later On**

**Halfway to Tokyo**

The others had found their seats, though they preferred to be bunched together. Sarah had fallen fast asleep just as soon as they reached a one mile marker, although now they were pretty much halfway to Tokyo at this point. After they had found their seats, the five boys and two girls relaxed in their seats as the others packed in and prepared for the train to take off.

In the other cart over, Serena and the gang were all conversing over usual topics: school, fun, and most importantly, boys. Ami, however, was looking out her window, completely focused on the outside as it passed along them. In truth, she was feeling deeply depressed about what had happened on that night. Just remembering the kiss was perhaps the only thing that made it bearable…

She shook her head, knowing that Aaron had made up his mind. 'It's okay! I'm fine with us being friends! I… ' she then shut her eyes, desperately trying to keep the tears from coming out as she confessed to herself, '… I just don't want to lose him… not this time…' And then, a more painful thought entered her head as she became a little depressed by it, '… after all, he only sees me as a friend.'

But by this time, Mina had taken a gander of Ami's depressed face, and knew that she had been responsible for this. 'Poor Ami..' she thought to herself at this moment, and then clenched her fists in determination as she looked out the window, 'I've gotta fix this.'

She immediately got up from her seat, gaining the attention of the girls, including Ami. "What's the matter, Mina?"

She looked to the others as she answered, "I've gotta take care of something. I'll be right back."

And with that, the Sailor Soldier of Venus took off towards wherever her target was at.

* * *

**Where the Boys Were**

At the moment, they were just sitting together, just waiting to get back home. That is, until Aaron decided to get their minds off of his recent and brief break-up, and on a more mission related topic. "You know, I've been thinking," Aaron pointed out, "As soon as we get back, we might have to think about making a sort of HQ for us when we need to battle plan in the future."

"You mean like a clubhouse?" Domon asked, while sipping at some tea.

Jin adjusted his glasses as he cleared up the question, "More like a secret lair; a fortress of solitude for us." He looked to Aaron as he asked to confirm, "Am I right?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, um… something like that."

"Sounds pretty nice," Frey thougth to himself as he grinned and scratched his chin like he had a beard, "A place where a couple of swingin' bachelors… and bachelorette… can hang around. Forte loose and fancy free."

Of course, that last part went unheard of when Frey had mentioned of their only female member. Phumika was fast asleep, along with Sarah; apparently the two had fallen asleep after an exhausted game of their card game, War. However, that conversation for a hideout was short-lived, as they were in the presence of someone that had popped up. It was Mina, and she looked pretty desperate in something as she looked to Aaron. He was immediately confused as she bowed her head, and immediately apologized.

"Aaron, I'm sorry," she started, blustering out, causing the boys to jump back in surprise, "I'm really sorry about the whole haunted house thing."

"Uh, what are you talking about? It was a pretty big…" Aaron started out, but got interrupted.

"It was all just a way for you and Ami to get together," Mina confessed, as she looked up and saw the surprised looks on the boys' faces, as she went on. "Even on the beach, Frey and I gave you that ticket for the raft ride. And that movie date was also an attempt." she then stood up right as she thought to herself aloud, "Of course, it was also supposed to have a park walk with romantic lighting involved in it, a romantic dinner, and then there was supposed to be a backup plan involving…"

THUD!

The conversation went to a stop, as they all heard an enormous thudding sound come from inside the cart. They all looked around, and saw that everyone had fallen unconscious, aside from themselves. Immediately, the boys bolted from their seats as they looked around, along with Mina and a startled awakened Phumika, to try to find out what had caused the whole commotion. However, before they could do anything, the new brand of Heartless, the Heartimanjis, popped up from the shadows, startling them all.

And what made things even worse… the most insane cackling you ever heard. It continued as a small chuckle, until it erupted into a maniac's laugh, "Hehehehehehe…. Hahahahahaha… AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

It was, unnoticed by Mina, but Ceros popped up from Aaron's jacket pocket. The look of seriousness and fear were clearly evident on the little bear/winged lion stuffed toy's face, as he gulped, "I know that laugh… "

"Okay, that's really disturbing," Mina pointed out.

"Tsk, Tsk," the voice came from the other side of the cart, revealing to the others, Wrath. He grinned demonically as he finished, "I'm pretty sure you have a laugh that's pretty disturbing too, you know. So don't start poking fun on other people's chuckling."

Aaron and the others, including Mina secretly, knew only one thing about this new fellah. Heartless popping up, and the leader of their little group would pop up to control them. Although this guy wasn't the others; he was somebody obviously knew.

So Aaron stepped up, but somehow, felt a strange tingle pain in his right arm, but shouted out, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the newest member of their Rogue Gallery questioned, earning a bewildered smirk on his face as he relished it in, "Who am I? why I am the Guardian of the 6th Level of the World That Never Was! I am the most violent and insane member of Ansem's little Generals. I am the powerful! The pleasureable! The insanely insane Wrath!" he finished with his arms out, as if he was addressing a large audience, and smirked at the others, "Pretty hot, eh? Heheh… HAHAHAHAHA!"

The others just looked at him completely confused by all this, as Mina asked aloud, sweat dropping at this, "Are you some kind of whacko?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Wrath shrugged, but then grinned evilly and naughty-like, as he spoke in a dark husked voice, "Well… maybe just a little." but he shook his head as he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, one of the Shadows grabbed Mina, sucking her into the darkness along with it. The others were about to stop it, but were too late, but Wrath swayed their fears, "Oh, don't worry, she's fine. My boys are just sending her down with her friends back in their cart. Probably shaking like a bunch of scared rabbits."

Jin stepped up, with his bokan at his side as he demanded, "What do you want with us?"

Wrath merely shrugged, "Oh, nothing much. Just a favorite little game of racign to the girls… me… " and smirked at the boys and girl as he announced, "… and the Fellowship."

The gang looked shocked and confused by this, and quickly denied it as Ian pointed to himself, "Us? The Fellowship? Yeah, right!"

"Seriously?" Aaron denied.

"You really think I'm that stupid, don't you?" Wrath pointed at Aaron's pocket, "It doesn't take a genius to know you guys have Ceros with you, in his travel form." and pointed to their hands. "As well as the rings that the Fellowship members have in order to transform." the other paled at this horrible realization: this Nobody knew their secret identities. Wrath saw the fear in their eyes and cackled out, "AHAHAHAHA! Oh, don't worry yourselves; I'm keeping this secret to the grave with me." He then became gravely serious as he pulled out a pocket watch and mocked out, "Though you've got to hurry; we reach Tokyo in less than one hour. If you're not there at the cart to where the blonde and her friends are at… they'll be… well, I'd rather not go through the gory details." and then disappeared in a shadow gate, waving them goodbye.

The gang nearly went as white as sheets at this realization, but also took notice of the Heartimanjis charging for their attack on them. They immediately pounced on them, dog piling on the group and all, making sure they couldn't get them off. But before the creatures could guarantee a straight on victory, several beams of light appeared in the cracks that were still open. Finally, they were tossed off, as they were thrown a strew of the whole monorail car. The beasts were about to give up, until half of them were sliced in bits by a flash of sand, and half were shot by arrows of light, destroying all of them in the process.

There, in the center, the Fellowship of the Moon had transformed in their armor, as well as Keroberos in his true form. "Aaron! That fellow, Wrath, he knows who we are," Keros stated, slightly freaking out at this time.

"We'll worry about it later," Phoenix Blade stated, "We need to split up into two teams to search the cars for the girls." he looked to Ian, Phumika, and Frey, "You three check the back cars. Archer, Pisces and I'll check the front."

"And if we don't find anything in the back?" Tauros asked.

"Then we head right for the front," Persian stated, but sighed as he put his hand to his cheek. "Though it kind of sucks, seeing as how you guys play the heroes to the girls this time."

Jin just sighed in his armor as he stated, "If Hotaru was here, I'm sure we would all allow her to slap you right now."

"Cut the crap, already!" Phumika, the Goddess, shouted as she whipped out her Blades of Chaos, "We're wasting valuable slaughter and smash down time here!"

They all nodded in agreement, and took off to their respective locations in search of the girls.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Long Trip Home; Heartless Hijackers pt.2**

* * *

**Author's Note: the Laugh that Wrath now has, it's more or less based off of Mark Hamill's laugh from when he did the Joker. Hope that clears things up.**


End file.
